Shadow Game 101
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Atem's back! And he's doing what he does best; showing kids the heart of the cards, showing off his magic powers, sucking up ghosts and beating up thievies, and...avoiding Yugi...Is there something as YugiPhobia....? Oh crap.
1. Chapter 1

You'd think you had enough of him, right

You'd think you had enough of him, right? Or me and my Puzzleshipping fanfics for that matter. But I'm not done till I've written and completed ALL of my fanfics, which total to about…a bazillion. No, I didn't actually go out and count them (who would?) but you get my point. Besides, I'm combining a bunch of fanfics together.

Since I am completely unmotivated right now, which is bad, I ended up waiting a while before getting back to updating. Still unmotivated, but I do need to get a move on. The quicker I post these, the faster they get out of my head, which saves me a lot more memory. (I feel like a stupid computer, and computers aren't even actually stupid! Great.)

The end result of mulling around and reading Percy and The Olympians, and finals, was that I will combine Whispers of Love with two different plot ideas, and will also have a prequel. Yay. Born as a child has been solidified, and my dear friend will be happy to know that I'm starting Shadow Game 101, which is parallel(bit of prequel too) to Whispers of love. Yay.

So, I decided to start my Yugioh project early. This is Shadow Game 101.

Atem opened his eyes. Blegh, he hated mornings. They should be nice and just slightly light out until noon. He glanced at his clock. 12:00. Well, then noon should be a few hours later. He got up.

He was bored the second he sat up. He looked around. His room was evil Egyptian pharaoh style, modernized for his entertainment. Various statues were placed in the corners of his large suite, while bookcases and computers littered the place. The only set things were the bed, the statues, and the bathroom. Whee.

He lied back down. He missed Yugi. And the game. And going out. But mainly Yugi. He felt his face heat up, turned on his side, and started to sulk. (Awww!) He hated that he was in love with Yugi; it was stupid, worthless, impossible, and Atem was completely dark, antisocial, prideful, etc. He was completely, 100 Hades. How could he bring that on Yugi's happy world.

He heard a gurgling sound. Then the sound of a sword being pulled out. He looked to his right, to the door. There, entangled in living snakes, was another thief. His face was turning purple and he was sweating badly, while his eyes darted to the knife held underneath his chin.

The demon glanced at Atem. Her hair was short and spiky. She had pale skin, dark blood-red eyes, and had a long demon tail, and thick demon horns. On her back were intricate demon wing designs and she had on a pure black bikini. What? It was hot in Hell. She held up the knife, and with a smirk, asked, "Permission to kill?"

Atem sighed. "Go ahead."

For a while the only sounds were the snakes eating up the body. Then the demon walked over. She stopped, and then glared at one of the statues. "Go away, Mahaado."

Mahaado jumped out from his hiding spot, behind the statue of himself, and started to bicker with the demon about being able to be here and how she shouldn't have killed the thief and various random things about who's the favorite until Atem spoke up.

He had sat up, and he glared at the two. "Shut up."

Rendering those two speechless, he flopped on the bed. "I'm bored!!"

With a swing, the demon smacked Mahaado, sending him back to the Shadow world. Then she jumped on Atem.

"Wow, you are bored. Usually you make me bring him back."

"I am bored, and am frustrated because of this. Besides, he shouldn't stay here too long anyway. The demon magic will affect him."

He looked down. The demon had changed into a girl with long flowing black hair and an out fit to match Atem's. "You are me, aren't you?"

She smiled, her fangs glistening. "Don't we look pretty?"

He sighed. Atem really was bored. He started putting on his clothes, then was about to start some coffee when she raised her hand.

"What, Arachnid?"

She smirked, her crimson eyes sparkling. "Ah, the he-devil speaks. Let him hear the wisdom the she-devil speaks of. The spider she-devil knows of great fun the he-devil can have if he goes to the school that teaches the very thing that lets the he-demon release his powers and have fun."

He leaned back. "Duelist Academy."

She nodded, and got up, walking up to him. "Think, my twin, how well it would fair. The humans have long lost the ability to connect with the spirits, and you can teach them the Egyptian way of doing it. They will understand their creatures and monsters better, and will serve to help them in battle."

He walked over to the computer, sat down, then turned around. "Show me, Arachnid."

Her eyes glazed over, and she put her hands up as if she were holding a laptop for him to look at. A page materialized in front of her, like a computer.

"Submit my application to heaven. Then send my resume to Duelist Academy. I'm getting some food."

Atem got up, left, and went out to the kitchen. Arachnid watched him leave, and then breathing out, turned into Atem, except with pure black hair and black eyes. Arachnid sat down, and began to type.

This was too easy. But it would fare well in the end; Atem would be able to lighten up around kids, since he would be playing his favorite game, Duel Monsters.

What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my very late update. I really am typing it all up; it's just my parents have seen fit to bombard me with as much homework as they can get their hands on. Joy. Meanwhile, my friends are out vacationing in faraway places while I'm stuck at home doing math. Sure, my brain's in a faraway place, but that's nothing new. The plot bunnies have had a permanent residence in my head since three years ago. Like I said, nothing new.

I will be adding my Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, as well as adding new chapters to four stories; this one, Born as a child, Beating veins and Shifting pulses, and then splitting my leftover time between Gaia online, Reverse psychology, and my Halloween fanfic. Oh yeah, and the other new fanfics. It's going to be an epic adventure!

In the meantime, enjoy the story.

The students walked in to their new classroom. The class was called Game 101, and would teach about new effects and attacks of monsters. It was a tactic class; how to play the game better and how to play your monsters better. Simple enough.

The principal had added the class last minute, and they would have the class every day for an hour. Already the students were mourning over the fact that they would not be here more often. The classroom was huge! It was an elaborate temple, with a high ceiling covered with carvings of Duel monster cards. On the top part of the walls, there were various ancient weapons and relics. The bottom of the walls was empty, except for a few carvings lining the top and bottom. There were three steps in the front leading up to a roll down screen and a white board, and down the steps and to the right, a long teacher's desk. On the sides of the screen were two doors. And then there were regular desks. 40 in total; but all that only filled up half of the classroom. The other half was completely empty. It looked like a long hallway, with large open windows.

Jaden yawned. He had to get up early to go to this class, since it was first and already he didn't like that decision. He looked around; with all this Egyptian stuff it was obviously a maniac's classroom. Jaden was going to get on the teacher's bad side in a few days; his lack of excitement for history would kill poor Jaden.

Over there, Hoshiko, their short friend, was spewing out random facts about Egypt, since all the stuff around her was Egyptian. She was an orphan, and because she had no one, the school took her in. Luckily, she was a good student, and wasn't too bad at dueling either. However, her main interest was math and history. Go figure.

Suddenly, two doors in the front of the class swung open. Bang!

A figure walked out. He was beautiful, with his crimson eyes, and bronze skin, decorated with lavish Egyptian clothes and jewelry. But what struck you the most was the hair. Fiery and dark, his black hair reached up to red tips, and his blonde violent lightning bangs framed his face. His eyes surveyed the class, and they gulped.

He relaxed, and casually jumped onto the large desk, sitting carelessly upon it with his legs swinging off.

"Hello." He said, loud and clear. "I'm Yami, your teacher."

They could only gape. And wish that they had a different teacher.

After all, they had enough crazy teachers.

"I'm going to teach you about special effects and tactics and strategies involving monsters and cards. It will help you play the game better if you know the monster better."

He paused, and then said.

"But that's not for two weeks. Right now, you are going to read these three books and write me a report on all three of them. One report per book, 5,000 words at least. It's due Monday in two weeks."

He got off the desk, and then turned his head back towards them. "Get started already!"

Then he left.

AS; DLFKJS

"Oh my god, I hate this!" Jaden was fuming. First some jerk teacher, then these book reports. Jaden hated writing reports!

"Oh come on, lighten up!" Syrus said; his attitude a lot better than Jaden's. "The books are pretty interesting, you know."

Yami walked back in, now dressed in a black dress shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. However, most of the jewelry was still on him; rings, bracelets, the gold around his neck, the odd pairs of earrings, and a huge tiara-like piece on his head, with a carved eye in the middle. There was something new though; around his neck hung an upside-down puzzle.

Alexis stood up, her eyes wide. She pointed at the puzzle. "I've seen that necklace around the King of Games neck! Where did you get it?"

Yami didn't even faze. He pointed at the books. "If you read the books and do the assignment, then you will know. Simple as that."

"As for the Millennium Puzzle…" He paused, and held it up, looking at it. "It's mine, he finished."

He sat down, and the conversation was over.

Syrus got up a few minutes later, and walked over to the teacher, and said something to him. Jaden squinted and strained to hear, but it was only evident until Yami raised his voice.

"Yes, Syrus, you may work with others. As long as the volume doesn't become something equivalent to a mob, it will be fine. You can ask me questions too."

Yami smirked and pointed behind Syrus. "Why don't you go tell your friend over there what you asked me, since he looks like he's trying awfully hard to hear us."

Jaden blushed, and turned back to the book in fury. He still hadn't opened it. Syrus walked back to his seat.

"I don't trust that guy." Jaden said.

"Aw, lighten up. He's not hurting anyone." Tyranno said, obviously distracted.

Jaden hmmphed! This was not fun. He picked up his eraser and threw it at the teacher. Yami raised his hand and smacked the eraser back towards Jaden.

Jaden quickly turned back to his work when Yami looked at him, eyes glaring at him, a smirk on his face.

Jaden waited for ten minutes before he dared to pick up the eraser.

A;SDKFJSLKDJF

Yami sighed. He really had to lighten up. Already the magical items in the temple were calling to him, calling him to use his powers.

"Tsk tsk, what happened to self-control, Yami?" A male voice spoke in his head, careless and deep.

Arachnid. It was weird, having a demon 'twin.' Created in the depths of hell to match the new king of hell, Atem, Arachnid had become a spider demon, genius, resourceful, and with his demonic spirits, Atem was a true king of hell. He already felt the shadows eating away the kindness that Yugi had given him, and he felt angry. What else was left of his years with Yugi, besides empty memories, and bitter regret?

He sighed again, deep and slow. It was nice, though. Arachnid took care of all the work and he could concentrate on being a teacher. Who knew that being a teacher was so hard? He now felt sorry for all his old mentors from the past, especially since he didn't show up majority of days.

But….Arachnid had said that Atem's true dark side had not been found yet. Something about Zorc's work. Great. This was a full-blown identity crisis.

How could he see Yugi like this?

Maybe he couldn't see Yugi, but he could go see everyone else…

After he became more of his old self of course. You, know, somewhat nicer?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, next chappie

Yay, next chappie! Hope you all liked the first few! And I hope you can swallow my bad GX characters. Gulp.

Oh yeah, and there is a slight typo. "It's mine, he finished." Should be… "It's mine," he finished.

Makes sense now, huh?

Review please!

Shadow Game 101

Chapter 3

Jaden gulped. Two weeks went by awfully fast, and he only finished one book. He had managed to get Syrus's report and paraphrase everything, though. Hopefully the new teacher wouldn't notice and let it go by.

Or maybe not.

Everyone walked into the class. They looked around. The desks were pushed and piled up in a corner like it was junk. But the desks were obviously brand new.

Yami walked in, wearing a similar outfit to yesterday's Egyptian one, except with black cloths underneath instead of white, more gold jewelry (if it's even possible), and holding strange Egyptian artifacts; a pair of scales, a huge key, a think that looked like something from the Native Americans, and a staff. He also had an extra necklace, a smaller one with the eye on it, along with what Yami had called the "Millennium Puzzle." In fact, all of the weird items had the Egyptian-y eye on it. He took off the smaller one, and together with all the other items on the desk, it totaled up to six. With the Millennium Puzzle, it was seven.

He set the items on the desk, sat on the desk like yesterday, and took out a gold eyeball with the same design eye on it, and tossed it up and down.

He looked expectantly at the students before saying, "Where are your reports?"

He continued, "Put all your reports in one stack here, then the books here." He pointed at relative spots on the desk, and promptly got off so that the kids could turn in their stuff.

After the flurry of excitement, the report pile was nice and high, but there were very few books…

"Where are all the books?" Yami looked at the students. "You weren't expecting to keep them were you?"

Met by silence, he decided to get on with the day. "Just turn them in tomorrow, got it?" They nodded, and he told them to sit down, on the ground.

"Take out your deck. Study each individual card and its effects. I want you to focus on your favorite card today, though."

Jaden fumbled through his pockets to find his deck. There!

He pulled out his much loved card. Winged Kuriboh, the card that that one stranger gave to him.

Jaden watched Winged Kuriboh float out of the card, like usual, and…look around the room.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh flew over to Yami. Yami smiled as it started nuzzling him, and reached out his hand to pet him.

Tyranno leaned in to Jaden. "Is it just me, or is he petting the air?"

Syrus squinted. "Dunno, he looks really happy though."

Jaden shook his head. "He's petting Winged Kuriboh."

"Are you okay, Jaden?"

"It's true! He IS petting it!"

"Five minutes are up. Please put away your decks. Keep your favorite card out." Yami's voice, deep and emotionless, called out, snapping the trio out of their argument.

"Stand up." The students got up, clutching their favorite card. The air was tense, like they were all waiting for something.

Yami walked into the middle of the room, took off his necklace, the Millennium Puzzle, and tossed it lightly into the air, point first, straight up.

It kept going up. Up, until it hit the ceiling. Everyone looked up, as the Millennium Puzzle met and cracked its carving. The sound broke through the tension.

CRAACKK!!

Hoshiko looked at Yami. His eyes were half-closed, staring intently at the Puzzle's movements. His head was tilted back, his body frozen.

'He looks so lonely there.'

Suddenly, the entire ceiling lit up, each Duel Monsters Carving bursting with fierce light. Shadows came and surrounded Yami.

The six items on his desk flew towards him, making a circle. The shadows turned violent colors of purple and cobalt, and the items flashed. Yami closed his eyes. He started to chant. The odd winged artifact on his left arm started to glow.

Then, the monsters appeared.

It was pretty subtle. It was one of the female students who noticed that there was a Winged Kuriboh flying around the teacher's desk.

Then someone pointed out the Ojama monsters. Then the scapegoats. Then the various fairies…There were dragons flying around the room…

Even Dark Magician Girl came out, tackling Syrus with a hug and squealing happily.

The temple seemed to grow warmer as more and more monsters appeared. The cobalt colors of the shadows subsided, but not before lightning flashed overhead.

The students started running around. Some started looking and interacting with the monsters. Bastion had found White Magician Pikeru, and was currently following her around. Tyranno was busy staring at the dinosaurs that had popped up out of nowhere. The Ojamas started babbling and talking to Chazz. Over all the chaos and noise, you could hear roaring from the sky, and lightning and thunder flashes.

Then, Dark Magician came out.

He materialized in front of the teacher, looking completely dangerous and really cool. Then he knelt.

"My Pharaoh." He mumbled.

Then all hell broke loose.

Dark Magician Girl tackled Dark Magician to the ground. All was silent…

Mostly silent, at least…

"Hey, Mahad! How's it going? Have you been fried by the tendrils of great darkness yet? I learned a new spell the other day, and…"

Dark Magician Girl was suddely lifted up like a baby off of Dark Magician and set on the ground. Yami then helped Dark Magician up and turned to the class.

The items still spun around him, and finally dropped into his hands. The necklaces went back around his neck. The jewelry sparkled and shined, greater than ever before, and Yami's eyes sparkled with godly magc. The shadows seemed to still be around, like his aura, his protection.

"I named the class Game 101. But that's not the complete title."

He paused, letting that sink in.

"This…is Shadow Game 101."

Yami smirked, crossing his arms, looking at the class's stunned faces, carelessly holding the obviously powerful magical items.

"And class has officially started."


	4. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
